forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Elric de Odin
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Jedi Members Category: Jedi Council Members Elric Shael de Odin III is a Human Consular Jedi Master and on the Jedi Council with the rank of Grandmaster. Early Years Family and Childhood Elric de Odin was born on Coruscant. De Odins were one of the famous and noble family of Coruscant elite society for more than 300 years and has a total of about 1000 members galaxy-wide. Their fame was generally based on two things. The heroic war history and their importance in politics. Elric de Odin was named after his grand grand father who once was a powerful Jedi Master and war hero. Even the family had some Jedi members in the past, generally their genes were not too blended with midichlorians. For more than 20 years, no de Odin was discovered as a Force sensitive. When Elric was 3, his mother, Aurora de Odin, had discovered his Force presence when she was playing with her baby. Even when he was a infant, he was ambitious enough to levitate his small toys. After his powers were discovered, Elric's parents had took him to Jedi Temple with their own hands. He was going to be the new pride of de Odins. For Jedi Council, that family was an admirable for Jedi history and they were very happy to have that fresh blood once again in the Jedi Order. However that time, things were not going to happen so "peacefully"... Trauma During his teenage period, each passing day, Elric was getting stronger and stronger in Force. His improvement was not hidden, everyone in the temple including the council was aware of his powers. Even he was an adept, he was nearly having a Force potential of an expert Knight. However he was not able to control his powers most of the time. Because of the unstable power, Elric started to hurt people near him. that was never lethal but it was enough for other adepts' and even his teachers' complaints through Jedi Council. Elric was feeling sorry and embarrassed all the time however he was not able to control his own powers. Instability was generally causing Force explosions around him. Sometimes he was lucky that there wasn't anyone around him, but sometimes he was not that lucky. One day, young Jedi de Odin had been summoned to Golden Council Hall of Jedi Temple. Even for a Knight, entering the Golden Hall was an extremely rare occasion. It was generally being used for Jedi who would get their mastership ceremony by Jedi Council. Young adept stepped inside with fear and curiosity. He was afraid that they will going to kick him out of Temple. But very soon he would wish they did. Jedi Masters were talking about starting something Elric didn't understand... Something he never understood... Nine Masters had unleashed all their powers over the child to siphon his midichlorians out of his young and weak body. It took for hours. He cried... he screamed. He felt the ultimate pain in his body. He was just an eleven year old innocent child. It was not his guilt to have an uncontrollable Force. But they didn't listen to his tears. Jedi Masters had took most of his excess power and left a half dead child back. They made Elric forget everything happened there. However there was one thing they missed. A young child's mind can forget, but Force can not. After Elric was fully healed from the incident, he was appointed to a Knight and promoted from Adept to Padawan and there his days on Coruscant was ended, from that time, he started to travel across galaxy with his new master Seijin Kyofuu, a Cerean Jedi Sentinel... Leaving the Order Years went by and Elric became a powerful Jedi Consular Knight under lead of Seijin Kyofuu. They went on several missions and adventures around the galaxy for years. One day, Seijin and Elric had been summoned to Coruscant Jedi Temple. Jedi Knight Elric was curious about the call but his Cerean mentor was not. Because Elric de Odin was ready to become a Jedi Master. That was the reason of summoning, the Mastership Ceremony. Now he was being called to the place where mastership ceremonies was held, the Golden Council Hall of Jedi Temple. He was walking through the hall but there was something weird on his way. At his each step, he was feeling more sick. He thought that that would probably be because of his excitement but just a few steps later he faced the bitter truth. He touched the giant Golden doors of their hall, covered with Jedi hieroglyphs. Every memory of him had returned "home" with a flash. Memories of what happened inside before, memories of pain, memories of faces melting his mind... He was once again feeling the fear of his childhood. He started to cry silently outside the doors. The place was filled with his own Force, keeping all his fear and pain on the walls. He cried for a while and thought about running away but that would be just an escape from the child suffered inside, himself. He wiped away all his tears and took a deep breath just before opening the doors, then he left himself inside with the dead child in his heart. Inside the hall, some faces were still there and other were changed but he was remembering every single detail like the first day. While Jedi masters was making his ceremony, he didn't tell a single thing even he didn't move until the end. Darkness was pumping in his veins but he was trying to resist with all of his spirit. Despite his dramatic moments in that room, he was refusing himself to do something wrong. Council's act was extremely unacceptable but responding a mistake with a mistake was not something that he could do. He patiently waited until the end of the ceremony. After it was finished, he had rushed into his room and grabbed some of his very personal stuff, including his turquoise lightsaber, and then left Jedi Order forever without a word... Hapes and Reunion After Elric de Odin left Temple and Jedi Order, he spent about 2 years as a freelancer around the galaxy. Then he moved to Hapes to start a new life for himself. There, he had joined Hapan Army and with the help of his previous training, after few years he had been promoted to Grand General. Some time later, after achieving several honors in his army career, he was appointed to Personal Guard and Counselor of Queen Mother of Hapes by Queen herself. During his Hapes years, Elric was secretly training himself with Force also. No one was aware of his history because Elric was hiding it from everyone. This was both for himself and Hapans. Even the word "Jedi" was hurting him, awakening his childhood that he had buried under his heart long ago. Also Hapans were not thinking so friendly about Jedi. Queen Mother was the only one who knew the real identity of Elric de Odin, after one day he had rescued her from a deadly accident with the help of the Force. That was the first time Elric used the Force near a Hapan. Whatever he had been before, Elric was very valuable for Queen Mother and Hapes, then she promised not to tell his secret to anyone and it stayed as a secret between those two until deceased Jedi Master Jason Altor's arrival to Hapes after the galaxy-wide separation of Jedi Order. Altor had recognized Elric's true identity and asked him to teach younglings he managed to save with him during Galactic Alliance conflict. Elric thought about it for a long time then he broke his vow to help them. He announced his true identity to Consortium and Army and with the support of Queen Mother, he made them agreed to start the construction of new Jedi Headquarters on Hapes as the new Jedi Grandmaster. Personality and Traits Elric de Odin is known with his great skills as a Army General and Politician on Hapes and in addition to those feats, he personally has a great wisdom on magical, historical and philosophical knowledge. He can be generally considered kind, shy and serious. Also Elric likes to reflect his logic, open-minded thoughts and creativeness on army tactics, making him one of the best generals in the universe. Due to his historical interest, Elric started to collect ancient relics and artifacts since his freelancer days. Among the several artifacts Elric uses, probably most important discovery he ever made, Eye of Horus is a precious amulet which gives the owner an excess ability to use the Force and increase in agility. Elric was also discovered that this powerful artifact was taking and reflecting the owners personality on itself by faintly glowing with a color. Having an age of more than 100,000 years, Eye of Horus is very mystical. According to Elric's research about it, Eye was a relic from the lost world of Terra, the planet where humankind was first appeared on galaxy according to very small knowledge left from ancient epochs. Eye was founded by Elric under the ruins of destroyed Ossus Library, locked about 350 feet below surface. But how it came there is still an unknown. Out of Character Info * Name "Elric Shael de Odin" is a combination of three words. Elric is the name of the legendary fantasy character, Elric of Melniboné created by Micheal Moorcock. Shael is a Hebrew name which means "to inquiry". And last, Odin is the name of the Chief God in Norse Mythology. *In real world, Eye of Horus is an ancient Egyptian symbol of protection and Royal Power, from the deity Horus. *The planet Terra mentioned above is in fact the Latin translation of Earth. *Despite the characters mentioned in his name, the role player of this character uses a major Marvel character, Dr. Strange for character appearance. *Elric de Odin is the third and last character of the player on The Sith Council. *The role player of Elric de Odin is also the player of those former characters; Sith Acolyte Decessus, and Jedi Master Xja Kranon. *Elric de Odin is one of the few Jedi made first debut in Galactic Alliance War between GA and Jedi faction.